Mi mejor amigo, el casanova
by Laguna Negra
Summary: Bella está acostumbrada a ver como su mejor amigo, Edward, engatusa a un montón de chicas; sin embargo a ella no le importa. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando Edward comienza a sentir cosas por Bella? Traducción.
1. Día ordinario

_**Mi mejor amigo, el casanova.**_

_Summary: AU: Todos humanos. Bella está acostumbrada a ver como su mejor amigo, Edward, engatusa a un montón de chicas; sin embargo a ella no le importa. Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando Edward comienza a sentir cosas por Bella? Traducción._

"Edward... ¡Edward!" Grité en voz alta. Intentaba hacer que Edward Mason parara de besar a Lauren, la abeja reina de las animadoras. No me sorprendía encontrar a Edward haciéndolo en el escritorio de un profesor durante el tiempo libre entre una clase y otra. Él estaba con una chica diferente cada día, seducir chicas era su hobby número uno; un hobby que me parecía sucio y malvado.

Finalmente él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba a su lado, viéndolo todo. Hizo una mueca, soltando la cintura de Lauren y alejándose de ella. Suspiré impaciente; ¡Tenía que ir a clase ya mismo!

"Lo siento Lauren, tenemos que irnos," dijo con su voz de terciopelo, guiñándole un ojo y palmeando su costado. Ella río nerviosa, sonando como una hiena demente.

"Está bien. Adiós, Eddie," dijo con una mueca. Me dirigió una mirada asesina antes de partir a su clase. Yo me limité a rodar los ojos e ignorarla. Estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas me odiaran porque Edward era mi mejor amigo y sólo mi amigo. Era probablemente la única chica en toda la escuela que no había estado con él. Era increíble, pero aún así verdad.

Lo miré escéptica. "¿Lauren? ¿No tienes un poco más de dignidad como para estar con ella, Edward? Es la rubia más estúpida en la faz de la tierra." le recriminé enfadada.

"Eh, eso no importa. Es buena besando," replicó sonriendo de lado, una sonrisa que hacía que a cualquier chica le temblaran las piernas, excepto a mí. Hice una mueca de dolor, odiaba cuando Edward usaba así a las chicas; sólo por placer. Se me revolvía el estómago.

"Tenemos que ir a clase antes de que Sr. Basso nos saque la cabeza," le dije, ganando. Odiaba cuando Edward me hacía llegar tarde a clase sólo porque tenía que informarle que la clase estaba a punto de empezar; era algo diario para mí. Tenía que buscar a Edward, sólo para encontrarlo apretujándose con una chica. Podía ser en un escritorio, en un armario, o en cualquier pasillo.

Llegamos a clase a tiempo, gracias a Dios. Si hubiera tenido otro retraso hubiera tenido que matar a Edward, y luego de eso todas sus fans me atacarían. No era un plan demasiado bueno.

Edward y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro en esa clase. Él no es demasiado bueno en biología, por lo que tengo que ayudarlo. Si desaprobara esa clase ya no podría pertenecer al equipo de fútbol.

¿Que cómo él consiguió un cuerpo tan perfecto? Simple, está en el equipo de fútbol. Practicaba cada día a la salida del colegio y luego me llevaba a casa, puesto que yo tenía el comité del anuario.

Nosotros dos somos vecinos, por eso nos conocimos. Hemos estado juntos desde la escuela primaria. Si no hubiéramos vivido tan cerca, probablemente no seríamos amigos. Odiaba a los chicos como Edward, los casanovas, pero el es mi mejor amigo. Tenemos un montón de cosas en común, como la música, las películas, y las materias predilectas. Por eso es por lo que siempre estoy con él, y por eso es también por lo que todas las chicas de mi escuela me odian.

Nuestra relación no es nada más que de amistad. Él no me gusta como más que un amigo, y lo sabe. Soy la única chica en la escuela que no pisa el suelo por donde él camina. Si las chicas conocieran a Edward como yo, también les gustaría sólo como un amigo, pero desgraciadamente no es así.

En realidad a ellas no les importa en verdad una persona por lo que realmente es. Todo lo que pueden ver es su magnífica sonrisa y sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Para mí, Edward es mi mejor amigo; siempre logra hacerme reír; siempre logro hacerle reír. Habíamos estado ante todas juntos. Nuestras familias se conocen muy bien desde que somos vecinos, y siempre han habido un montón de chicas queriendo arruinar esa hermosa amistad.

Para mí, Edward es el mismo niño pequeño que comía plastilina cuando el profesor no miraba. Es el mismo niño molesto que me hacía caras burlonas y al cual luego yo acababa golpeando.

Sin embargo Edward no es mi único amigo. Tengo un montón de amigos además de él. Como Jessica, o Angela. Somos realmente buenas amigas, pero aún así eran chicas y tenían inevitablemente sentimientos hacia Edward; aunque ellas no me odiaban como el resto de chicas.

Jessica siempre habla de Edward; es su tema de conversación favorito. Ella siempre me dice lo cuánto que ama la forma en que sus ojos verdes chispean en la luz y cómo su corazón late con fuerza cuando él sonríe. Por una parte me pone enferma oír eso, pero sé que él es un verdadero adonis, aunque aún así yo no sintiera nada hacia él; en absoluto.

_Y eso iba a seguir siendo siempre así._

Luego de que mi comité del anuario acabara, esperé fuera de los vestuarios de hombres como siempre. Él salió con su cabello todo mojado por la ducha, y con una sudadera y un suéter. Al verme su rostro se iluminó.

"Hey," dijo su musical voz, mientras se colgaba en la espalda la mochila de deporte.

"Hola," respondí simplemente. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida para subir al Volvo que su padre le había regalado en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Me senté en el asiento para pasajeros y puse mi mochila en el asiento trasero. Edward hizo lo mismo con su mochila de deportes. Se sentó en el asiento de conductor y estaba a punto de girar la llave para encender el vehículo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró el identificador de llamadas. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que era Lauren. Suspiré y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventana mientras Edward hablaba con ella.

En todo el camino hacia casa se la pasó hablando con Lauren. Estacionó el coche frente a su casa, aún al teléfono con ella.

Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando él me sostuvo por el brazo.

"Sí, son muy buenas noticias Lauren; pero tengo que colgar porque acabo de llegar a casa. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Guardo el teléfono nuevamente en su bolsillo y me soltó el brazo. "¿No quieres venir un rato?" me preguntó.

"Hoy no, tengo un montón de tarea por acabar, y puesto que tú no la haces no puedo hacerla contigo," respondí con voz severa. Él sonrió de lado, mostrando algunos de sus dientes blancos.

"Iba a preguntarte algo, pero no tuve oportunidad porque Lauren llamó," me dijo.

"Suéltalo."

"Está bien, ¿vendrás a verme jugar este viernes, no?" inquirió.

"Siempre voy a tus juegos," exclamé. Desde que Edward estaba en el equipo de fútbol solía tener muchos partidos, y yo siempre iba para animarlo.

"Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa luego del partido. ¿Vendrás, cierto?" preguntó con tono inocente.

"¡No! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la última de tus fiestas? ¡No voy a ir Edward!" le dije, prácticamente gritando. Sabía que odiaba ir a sus fiestas. En la última de estas, creí que estaba bebiendo ponche cuando en realidad se trataba de cerveza. Bebí tanto que me emborraché y Edward tuvo que llevarme a casa. Hice una mueca al recordar esa horrible noche.

"Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no habrá cerveza ésta vez. Por favor Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, ¡necesito que estés allí! Por favor, hazlo por mí," me rogó con cara de cordero degollado.

"No te aburrirás sin mí," respondí, diplomática.

"Podría." suspiré, adivinando quién estaba a punto de ganar esa batalla.

"De verdad no quiero ir Edwad, por favor no me obligues," le imploré.

"¡Vendrás y punto final!" dijo enfadado. No respondí, sólo me limité a salir del auto con mi bolso y caminé hacia mi casa, aún alterada. Lo escuché seguirme.

"¡Bella no seas egoísta! ¡Yo sólo quiero que estés ahí!" me dijo con el tono de voz elevado. Yo me giré para mirarlo.

"Nunca voy a tus otras fiestas, ¿qué tiene ésta de especial?" sonsaqué.

"Van a ver juegos muy divertidos, una comida genial, y vendrá un montón de gente. ¡Sólo quiero que vengas!" me dijo exhausto por mis excusas. Me crucé de brazos, todavía pensando en ir o no.

"Está bien, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo." exclamé finalmente. Edward sonrió, y corrió hacia mí para darme un abrazo de oso.

"¡No puedo respirar!" chillé. Él se rió y me dejo ir, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¡Muchísimas gracias Bella! Créeme que no te arrepentirás, nos la pasaremos genial," dijo entusiasmado.

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo," musité por lo bajo; por suerte él no me escuchó. Siguió sonriendo, y luego de pronunciar nuestros respectivos saludos, cada uno se fue a su casa.

Con suerte nada sucedería en la fiesta esta vez.

_Con suerte, nada sucedería._

N/T – Segunda traducción publicada. Este es un capítulo sencillo, como suelen ser los primeros, pero la trama más interesante no tarda en comenzar.

**Bien, los personajes de este fic pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer,**_** y la escritora original de esta historia (**_**My best friend, the player**_**) es **_**humaax3**_**.**

**Apenas pueda subo el capítulo dos, esta semana tengo vacaciones así que puedo adelantar algo. **

**Muchos besazos y los veo en el capítulo dos.**

**Laguna Negra.**


	2. Preparación

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Estoy tan contenta de que vayas, nos la pasaremos bomba," dijo Alice entusiasmada. Apenas le conté que iría a la fiesta de Edward se puso muy feliz.

Alice es la hermana de Edward. Ella también es una de mis mejores amigas, pero suelo cansarme de ella con facilidad. Como ahora por ejemplo, que no para de hablar y hablar de la fiesta. Era demasiado molesta, pero aún así la quería como a una hermana.

"¡Alice, si sigues hablándome de la fiesta no voy a ir!" dije enfadada. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso de agua. En ese momento estábamos sentadas almorzando, junto a Jessica y Angela.

"Bella, tenemos que hacernos la pedicura el jueves, ir a comprar ropa el miércoles, y hacernos un facial hoy mismo," dijo como si nada, mientras anotaba todo en un block de notas. La fulminé con la mirada.

"Discúlpame; ¡pero no voy a hacerme una pedicura solo para ir a una fiesta! Ni tampoco necesito comprar ropa, ya tengo bastante; ¿y qué demonios es un facial?" pregunté, subiendo el tono de voz.

"Tonta ignorante, un facial es cuando vas a un spa y te hacen un lavado de rostro; te quitan todos los granos, puntos negros y manchas de la cara; te dejan la piel suave y brillante." explicó, con su voz de soprano.

"Olvídalo," musité con voz sombría.

"No quiero decir que tú no tengas una piel linda Bella, porque sí la tienes," dijo, con miedo.

"Está bien Alice; te creo," aseveré. Jasper, el novio de Alice, se acercó a nuestra mesa con una coca-cola light para Alice.

"Esto es para ti calabacita," dijo dulcemente.

"Aw, gracias pastelito," le respondió besándolo en la mejilla. Me estremecí.

"De nada mi chocolate," le dijo.

"Eres tan dulce, labios de azúcar," exclamó ella. _¿Algún día dejarían de hacer eso? _Gracias a Dios que Edward apareció en nuestra mesa; si no lo hacía, Alice y Jasper continuarían con su _dulce _fiesta.

"Hey chicos, puedo robarles a Bella durante un minuto?" preguntó en general. Pero Alice y Jasper estaban muy ocupados mirándose a los ojos, por lo que siquiera respondieron. Jessica y Angela sólo se quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta y sin hablar.

"Lo tomaré como un sí," dijo encantado. Me levanté de mi asiento, cogiendo mis libros, y lo seguí hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Todas las chicas que almorzaban me lanzaron miradas asesinas; intenté no molestarme aún más.

"Bueno y, ¿sobre qué necesitas hablar?" le espeté a Edward una vez que estuvimos fuera de la cafetería y lejos de las miradas de todos.

"¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque te estoy obligando a ir a mi fiesta?" me preguntó, con sus ojos esmeralda abiertos como platos y llenos de inocencia. Sentí la necesidad de animarlo.

"No estoy enfadada _contigo,_ tan sólo estoy molesta," respondí. Era muy dulce por parte de Edward preocuparse por mis sentimientos; pero obviamente iba a hacerlo, puesto que él era mi amigo.

"¿Por qué estás molesta?" me preguntó con voz de terciopelo, y juntó las cejas de forma cómica. Parecía realmente confuso.

"Por nada en especial, sólo es que Alice no deja de hablarme de la fiesta y de repetirme que debemos ir a que nos quiten las espinillas y los granos y a hacer compras y a hacernos las uñas y eso me molesta mucho," estaba exhausta cuando terminé de explicarle. Prácticamente jadeaba, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward estalló en carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No pude evitar reírme con él.

"No es gracioso," dije, riendo aún más. Apoyé las manos en las rodillas para soportar mi peso porque estaba riendo demasiado. Nos reímos juntos por dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Finalmente acabamos de calmarnos y nos dejamos caer en la pared.

"Bella, de verdad no tienes que ir si no quieres hacerlo," me anunció Edward.

"Wow, gracias Edward," sabía que aunque hubiera dicho eso igualmente tendría que ir. No iba a poder escaparme tan _fácilmente._ "Lo aprecio mucho," le dije suavemente, palmeando su espalda. Y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería nuevamente. Pero él no tardó en cogerme por un brazo y darme la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

"Alto ahí, atolondrada, ¡sólo bromeaba! Aún tienes que ir," declaró, soltándome el brazo. Suspiré, y crucé los brazos.

"No me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo quince minutos," bromeé. Edward sólo sonrió, sabiendo que era mentira.

"Ja-ja, muy graciosa. Tienes que quedarte al menos dos horas, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó mandón, aún sonriendo.

"Sí señor," dije suspirando. La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó aún más. Volvimos juntos hacia el café, y entonces Edward se dirigió hacia su mesa con todo el equipo de fútbol y las engreídas animadoras. Siempre me invitaba a sentarme con ellos, pero yo nunca quería.

Volví a mi mesa, no tan deprimida como antes. Edward _siempre_ sabía hacer mi día un poco más brillante.

-O-

_**C**_**apítulo corto. Siento haber tardado, pero estuve algo atareada y descompuesta u.u. El próximo capítulo es interesante, y el otro aún más n.n. Aunque aún falta para que comience lo más lindo.**

**Bueno, les agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que me dejaron su review. Más abajo, como siempre, menciono todos los nombres :) **

**Dentro de poco subo el segundo de 'Enhorabuena', me faltan algunas páginas por traducir porque es bastante largo el segundo capítulo (19 en word o.o), pero avanzo.**

**¡Nos vemos en unos días! ¡Y gracias otra vez por leer y comentar!**

_**kathyta90**_

_**ivtacroia osnaleg**_

_**nonblondes**_

_**dark warrior**_

_**MaiaEvans**_

_**3rill Cullen**_

_**ale-cullen4**_

_**Mely **_

_**NickypoOtter**_

PknaPcosa

_**christti**_

_**babuú,12**_

_**Lulii**_

_**laura**_

_**LaviDx**_

_**Sharii-Chan**_

_**Abril**_

_**Elenear28**_

_**RociRadcliffe**_

_**Inmans**_

_**Rena**_

_**marietta93vlc**_

_**cinderella191**_

_**sasusaku95**_

_**crisalide**_

**Laguna Negra.**


	3. Esconderlo

La chica reflejada en el espejo no se parecía en absoluto a mí; más bien lucía como una de esas chicas de las portadas de las revistas adolescentes. Sin presumir ni nada.

Después del juego, Alice había venido a mi casa para ayudarme a estar lista. El equipo de Edward obviamente había ganado; en el último momento había hecho dos goles, llevándose el partido entero. Todo el mundo estaba orgulloso de él; las chicas prácticamente se le babeaban encima.

Aún faltaban 15 minutos antes de que la fiesta comenzara, y a mi opinión yo ya estaba perfectamente alistada; todo gracias a Alice. Ella me había maquillado, peinado, y había escogido mis prendas. Incluso me había puesto máscara para pestañas, dado que yo no sabía hacerlo. Me había aplicado sólo un poco de brillo en mis anchos labios, y Alice había insistido en que no me pusiera colorete porque ya me sonrojaba mucho sola. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros negros ajustados, con unas bailarinas chatas y una preciosa blusa escotada a juego. Mi pelo estaba lacio, pero no había hecho falta plancharlo: era así por naturaleza.

Alice se había marchado una vez hubo acabado conmigo para ayudar a Edward con los últimos detalles para la fiesta. Bufé, quitándome el pelo de la cara, lista para enfrentar esa horrible fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegué a mi destino el lugar ya rebosaba de gente; la calle estaba repleta de coches estacionados. La música retumbaba por toda la casa, _era ese tipo de fiesta. _Pasé por la puerta sin golpear, como todo el mundo hacía. Aunque en mi opinión fuera rudo no tocar la puerta, hubiera sido estúpido.

Una vez estuve dentro comencé a reconocer algunas caras.

"¡Bella!" gritó Alice sobre la música estridente. Estaba bebiendo algo de un vaso rojo, probablemente cerveza.

"Hey Alice, ¿dónde está Edward?" pregunté lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera escucharme.

"Uh, ahora mismo Edward está un poco borracho." mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Edward estaba _borracho! _

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos se emborrachó?" pregunté, aún sorprendida.

"Bueno, él estaba bebiendo alcohol y si bebes mucho-"

"¡Eso ya lo sé, Alice! Quiero decir... da igual, voy a buscarle," la interrumpí.

Me di la vuelta para hallar a Edward, y lo vi besando a alguna estudiante de segundo año en las escaleras. Me acerqué a zancadas para alejarlo de la chica.

"Hey, estoy ocupado-" pero se interrumpió a ver que era yo, y el rostro se le iluminó. "¡Bella, viniste!"

"Sí, y no será por mucho," dije de forma sombría. Él me miró de la cabeza a los pies, registrándome por completo.

_Ew, _¿por qué me miraba de esa forma? Supuse que el maquillaje y el vestuario me hacían lucir diferente.

"Whoa Bella, estás increíble," me dijo, pasmado. Pude sentir cómo mis mejillas se encendían con su comentario.

"G-gracias," musité, evitando su mirada. Él rió suavemente.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Bella" me dijo, pasándome un brazo por los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina. Se olvidó _totalmente _de la pobre chica de segundo año, que aún estaba alucinando; me sentí mal por ella.

"Debería estar en casa viendo Hannah Montana," bromeé.

"Eso duele, Bella; no puedo creer que prefieras ver Hannah Montana antes que a tu _mejor amigo_," exageró dramáticamente, poniéndose una mano en el corazón como si de verdad le doliera.

"Pues así es," mentí. Edward rió, alcanzándome una bebida.

"No, gracias, ¿no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?" dije con una mueca.

"Es sólo Coca-cola," prometió, volviendo a extendérmela; esta vez la cogí, y bebí un sorbo con cautela. Definitivamente tenía sabor a Coca-cola.

"Alice me dijo que estabas borracho," le dije, mirándolo en sus esmeralda ojos.

"Siempre estoy borracho en mis fiestas," se encogió se hombros, como si no fuera nada importante. Asentí, pensando que el hecho de que Edward se emborrachara en todas las fiestas era desagradable.

De fondo sonaba una lenta y empalagosa canción de amor de Avril Lavigne.

"¿Bella, quieres bailar conmigo?" me preguntó tímidamente Edward, sin mirarme a los ojos. Parecía _tímido_ o algo así. No pude evitar reírme suavemente. Ver a un Edward tímido era _muy_ divertido.

"Claro," respondí, apoyando mi bebida en la mesa. Le cogí una mano y lo arrastré hacia donde el resto de parejas bailaba.

Él me pasó los brazos por la espalda y yo puse los míos en su cuello, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Nos movimos lentamente al compás de la música. Todas las chicas en la habitación parecían estar a punto de atacarme. Me aferré más fuerte a Edward, por si acaso.

"Hueles como una selva tropical," murmuró Edward entre mi cabello. Inevitablemente me reí entre dientes, debía estar _realmente_ borracho.

"Gracias, supongo," respondí, aún riendo suavemente. Sentí como Edward cogía delicadamente un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos, jugando con él.

Nos separamos una vez la canción acabó, y la canción 'The way I are', de Timberland comenzó a sonar por los parlantes. Una avalancha de gente se acercó a la pista para ponerse a bailar.

"Fue divertido, gracias por el baile compañero," bromeé, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda. Él tan sólo sonrió levemente, y no contestó nada.

Traté de hacerme un espacio entre el montón de gente para ir con mis otros amigos. En el instante en el que dejé a Edward una multitud de chicas se acercaron corriendo para sacarlo a bailar. Me reí sola.

Entonces distinguí a Jessica y Angela conversando en las escaleras.

"Hey chicas," las salude una vez llegué a su lado.

"Wow, Bella. ¡Te ves muy sexy!" me dijo Jessica, señalando mi cabello y ropa. Angela asintió, de acuerdo.

"Gracias," dije sonrojándome.

"Lindos vaqueros, ajustados te quedan geniales," me admiró. Jessica se había planchado los rizos y llevaba unos pantalones con un top de ganchillo rosa. Angela había recogido su cabello rubio en una cola de caballo y llevaba un par de vaqueros y una camiseta simple. Me sentí demasiado arreglada.

"Gracias," repetí.

"¡Vamos a bailar, las tres juntas!" dijo Angela entusiasmada.

"¡SÍ!" acordó Jessica. Angela nos cogió a las dos de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarnos hacia la pista de baile.

"De verdad, no creo que debamos," me quejé. Me caía un montón _siempre_ que bailaba.

"Como sea," respondieron al mismo tiempo, ignorándome. Gemí, enfadada porque me obligaran a bailar.

Pero no estuvo tan mal como yo pensaba. Bailamos un montón de canciones. Para mi sorpresa me divertí muchísimo con ellas. Angela hacía movimientos graciosos, y nos reíamos tan fuerte que la gente se nos quedaba mirando.

Prácticamente no vi a Edward. Probablemente él estuviera muy ocupado con alguna chica que yo no conocía. No me molesté en buscarlo, me lo estaba pasando genial con mis amigas y realmente no le necesitaba para divertirme.

Finalmente paramos un rato para ir a por algo de beber. Las tres tomamos Coca-cola, ya que a ninguna le gustaba el alcohol.

"Eso fue muy divertido," jadeó Angela, exhausta por tanto baile.

"Sí, lo fue," asentí con la cabeza, acordando con ella. Entonces me fijé en al reloj, y era casi medianoche.

"Creo que pronto ya tengo que irme, Charlie me quiere en casa antes de la una," les dije, alegre.

"Nosotras también tenemos que irnos," respondió Jessica, arrojando su vaso en el cesto de basura.

Cada una dijo su 'adiós', y me volteé para buscar a Alice. La encontré hablando con Jasper en el sofá; estaba sentada en su regazo.

"Hey Alice, ya tengo que irme," informé.

"¿Te divertiste?" me preguntó con dulzura.

"Sí, fue mi debut," respondí sonriendo.

"Eso es increíble, deberías venir a la próxima fiesta."

"Tal vez. ¿Sabes dónde está Edward?" le pregunté.

"Creo que está fuera, en el cobertizo," se adelantó a contestar Jasper.

"Gracias, hasta luego chicos," agité una mano para despedirme de ellos, y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Edward estaba en el portal hablando con dos chicos del equipo de fútbol.

"Adiós Edward, ya tengo que irme," le dije. Al verme se le agrandaron los ojos; lucía _realmente_ borracho.

"¿Bella? ¡Eres tú!," me dijo, con ojos bizcos.

"Edward, pareces muy pasado de copas."

"Dorque los sestoy, **(1)**" balbuceó, de manera ininteligible.

"Deberías irte a la cama," observé preocupada, y le pasé un brazo por la espalda, apoyando el suyo en mis hombros.

Entramos juntos a la casa y subimos las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

"¿Vor qué te pas? **(1)**" preguntó.

"Porque es tarde," respondí mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. La cerré tras de mí y lo arrastré hacia la cama de tamaño matrimonial.

"¡No tengo sueño!" protestó, como un niño de diez años.

"¡Estas destrozado, Edward! Necesitas descansar," ordené, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

Él no volvió a moverse, sino que se quedó quieto, mirándome con admiración. Tragué saliva. Lo había hecho montones de veces ese día.

"Estás muy linda," me dijo, sonriendo.

"Gracias," respondí tímidamente. Me di la vuelta para quitarle los zapatos y luego lo tapé con la manta.

"Buenas noches Edward," le dije, una vez estuvo abrigado.

"¿No me puedes contar un cuento para dormir?" me pidió, con una mueca graciosa.

"Ni loca."

"Bien, pero al menos dame un beso de las buenas noches," me chantajeó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Me quedé helada, _¿había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?_

"Um... E-Edward no sabes lo que dices, estás _borracho_," tartamudeé.

"Por favor," me rogó, haciendo un puchero. Estaba adorable.

Suspiré, inclinando la cabeza para _besarle_….

_-__O-_

**(1): Edward habla así porque está borracho. La primera frase sería 'Porque lo estoy' y la segunda '¿Por qué te vas?'**

**Hola mi gente! Aquí estoy de vuelta, y con todos los exámenes aprobados. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vacaciones! ¡AL FIN! **

**Y lo mejor es que mañana voy a ver Crepúsculo… ¡por tercera vez! No voy a dar opiniones porque no quiero dar spoiler a quien no desee leerlo, pero si alguien quiere saber mi opinión avísenme. Aunque no piensen que soy una obsesiva (aunque lo soy xD), voy al cine a verla tantas veces porque… ¡¡¡OMC, EDWARD EN PANTALLA GIGANTE!!!**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto porque es muy corto, y ya estoy reanudando todas mis otras traducciones, así que alegraos (o no :P).**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a:**

Belen Cullen

LaviDx

nonblondes

Elenear28

Abril

Lunn

meermmd

christti

PknaPcosa

Werewolf Heart

MaiaEvans

ivtacroia osnaleg

St. Corpse

crisalide

leti-Yuri

RociRadcliffe

babuú,12

RosyCullen

yaritziita9

ady-maniguis

Lithariae

Su Broderik

anjudarketa

naye

MonseCullenPotter

SadisticTorment

harryyhermione16

Carol-Cullen

Shikita Malfoy Cullen

'karliitta'

damalunaely

Valen Trentfort

cielitoOoO

**Si me olvidé de alguien, por favor que me avise y le doy una mención especial en el próximo capítulo n.n.**

**Y, para finalizar con mis locuras, me decidí a que de vez en cuando voy a agregar un 'rincón del traductor' en algunos capítulos, donde probablemente publique comentarios, dudas, o anécdotas mías (también acepto colaboración… si alguien quiere que publique su anécdota que me avise… esto parece un show xD).**

**¡Un abrazo grande a todos y gracias por esperar tan pacientemente! De verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**Laguna Negra.**

**Rincón del traductor:**

Hoy: Las 11 (sí, 11) anécdotas de una fanática obsesiva compulsiva (no sólo de Crepúsculo, xD)

**1.** La primera y peor fue cuando, por la más terrible obsesión que he tenido jamás (Naruto), me arriesgué a ir a lo que yo llamo 'Frikilandia' (las tiendas de anime-manga, xD). La cuestión es que acabé atrapada en una habitación de 4x4 (cm) con un 1 por ciento de oxígeno y un 99 por ciento de artículos de anime y manga. E intentando sobrevivir en ese pequeño cubículo también había gente rara que o A) hablaba sola o B) hablaba con sus compañeros de idioteces: _'si yo mato a mi hermano sé que obtendré el mangekyo sharingan, muahahaha (insertar cara maléfica)'_ o C) vestía ropa que haría reír hasta a un payaso (sin prejuicios). Aún así, fue una experiencia genial porque conseguí mi biblia (vease el libro oficial de Naruto) y montones de posters y soundtracks, os la recomiendo. Pero mejor no ir sola o.o y llevar un bozal para el infaltable _**'amablísimo'**_ dependiente.

**2.** Esta es corta pero me hace sentir idiota xD. Una vez estaba leyendo en el sofá en la casa de mi abuela mientras mi padre veía la televisión, y de golpe escucho _'Edward Cullen ha muerto'_. Lo gracioso es que del susto salté del sofá, y, mirando con los ojos como platos a papá le pregunté _'¡¿Qué?!'_. Él me miró con cara asesina y me dijo _'Edward Coopen, no Cullen'_. Casi me muero de vergüenza (y ni hablar en la siguiente).

**3.** Bueno, como masoquista que soy, me puse a ver el capítulo en el que Sasuke se va (para los que no conozcan Naruto, es un capítulo extremadamente emotivo que SIEMPRE me hace llorar). Y, tan enrabiada por no poder hacer nada, empecé a gritarle al aire como si fuera Sasuke, despotricándole de todo. Lo gracioso es que mi padre estaba en la habitación de al lado y lo escuchó todo xD. Estuvo a punto de llamar a un psicólogo.

**4.** Me hicieron firmar el libro de disciplina porque al parecer descubrieron quién había puesto en todas las mesas de mi clase 'Sasusaku', 'Edward-Bella' y 'Edward Cullen te amo', =D.

**5.** Una vez mi prima cometió el error de preguntarme de qué trataba Crepúsculo. Mi prima ya no me hace más preguntas. xD

**6.** Una vez fui a comprar un videojuego para PS2 a una tienda, emocionada a ver si encontraba uno que llevaba buscando un montón de tiempo (el Final Fantasy X-2). Bueno, llegué y comencé a rebuscar en todas las estanterías (montones y montones), videojuego por videojuego. La cuestión es que llegué a una de las últimas, ya medio rendida, y me puse a buscar justo al lado de un chico que había allí. Entonces, una enrome luz comenzó a brillar y allí apareció, como flotando entre nubes la tapa del FFX-2. Y tanta emoción me dio que empecé a gritar y a saltar, y luego me fui corriendo a la caja con el juego. Y el pobre chico se me quedó mirando o.o como si estuviera loca del tomate (un chico inteligente, ejem). Cada vez que me acuerdo de su cara me río sola, xD.

**7.** Cuando vi el primer cartel de la película Crepúsculo comencé a besar a la foto de Edward. El problema era que el cartel estaba en medio de la calle, . La gente se me quedó mirando como si no supieran si llamar a un manicomio o salir corriendo, xD.

**8.** Dio la mala casualidad de que el primer trailer de Crepúsculo que vi en televisión fue en un **bar**, y **lleno** de gente. Imagináis el resto, xD.

**9.** Entré en un trauma depresivo cuando dijeron que Naruto iba a morir xD.

**10.** Entre en un trauma depresivo cuando Shaoran se fue al final de Sakura Card Captors, xD.

**11.** Entré en un trauma depresivo cuando Edward se fue en Luna Nueva. Y por supuesto que leí el final antes que el resto del libro, xD.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. No creo que sean muy interesantes las historias de mi vida, pero me gusta compartirla con ustedes. Además, es un mini perdón por tardarme tanto. Aunque no sé si mas bien no será un castigo, xD.**

**Ahora si, definitivamente se despide.**

**Helen.**


	4. Nunca digas nunca

Previamente…

"_Bien, pero al menos dame un beso de las buenas noches," me chantajeó, con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Me quedé helada, __¿había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?_

"_Um... E-Edward no sabes lo que dices, estás __borracho__," tartamudeé._

"_Por favor," me rogó, haciendo un puchero. Estaba adorable._

_Suspiré, inclinando la cabeza para __besarle__…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No puedo creer que esté a punto de besar a _Edward_, mi mejor amigo.

Estaba inclinándome hacia él cuando me di cuenta de algo. Dejé de acercarme a sus labios rápidamente, y me quedé mirándolo.

"Sólo en la mejilla," dije severa. El asintió con la cabeza, con esa sonrisa maliciosa aún dibujada en su rostro. Giró su cara hacia la izquiera para que pudiera besar su cachete.

Cerré los ojos mientras reanudaba mi marcha cuando, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta, Edward volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha, por lo que, en vez de besar su moflete… ¡estaba besando sus _labios_!

Fue raro… el beso, quiero decir. Sentí algo, como una chispa. En el instante en el que mis labios se presionaron contra los suyos, sentí algo. No _quise _sentir esa sacudida eléctrica, pero lo hice. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y sus cálidos y suaves labios moviéndose sobre los míos se sentían _bien, muy _bien en realidad.

_¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Apártate de él, Bella!_

Lo alejé de mí con suavidad, atontada por el beso. Mis labios zumbaron y mi corazón recuperó lentamente su ritmo normal.

"Whoa," fue todo lo que dije. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Edward con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa.

"Buenas noches Bella," susurró con su voz de terciopelo. Me quedé quieta mirando a Edward durante un buen rato antes de irme.

Me metí rápidamente en la cama al llegar a casa. Charlie, mi padre, ya estaba profundamente dormido. Pero, sin embargo, yo no pude dormir. No pude sacar a Edward de mi mente, ese beso me había tomado por sorpresa. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso, ¡ese maldito beso estúpido!

Ahora sabía por qué a las chicas le gustaba tanto Edward; era porque realmente era un _muy buen besador._ Pero no me importaba que el fuera un buen besador, o que hubiera disfrutado ese beso. Aún así no me gustaba más que como un amigo.

Edward era mi mejor amigo; nada más. Ese _beso_ no arruinatía nuestra amistad. No lo permitiría. La próxima vez que lo viera, todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Además, Edward había besado ya a montones de chicas; probablemente ni siquiera le importara haberme besado.

Seguiríamos siendo amigos, nada más. ¿Me gustaba Edward más que como un amigo? **No. **Esa sería la cosa más tonta que podría escuchar, pero desde ese beso… ya no sabía qué pensar.

Pero de algo si estaba segura.

No iba a ser jamás una de esas chicas que se enamoraban tontamente de mi Edward Mason.

_Jamás._

--

Siento haber tardado tanto u.u. Pero tuve algunos cuantos problemitas. Me alegro que haya tenido tanto éxito el rinción del traductor, y que les hayan parecido graciosas mis tonterías, hahaha. Lo que sí, algunos me dejaron anécdotas pero nadie me dijo si quería que las publicara, por lo que ya saben, avísenme que las pongo en el rincón n.n.

Bueno, ¡al fin el beso! Aunque aún falta para el romance :3 ¡Por dios!, no puedo creer que ya tenga 105 reviews y sólo lleve 3 capítulos. No saben todo lo que eso significa para mí (lágrimas) xD.

Muchísimas gracias a :

_christti_

_RociRadcliffe_

_naye_

_Su Broderik_

_MonseCullenPotter_

_SadisticTorment_

_harryyhermione16_

_Carol-Cullen_

_Valen Trentfort_

_MaiaEvans_

_Kathyta Cullen_

_nonblondes_

_maby moon_

_sasusaku95_

_Elenear28_

_C-Marian-T-H-Cullen_

_Yiyithaa (la pegaste xD)_

_anjudarketa_

_MissBlack07_

_meteorita_

_'karliitta'_

_meermmd_

_crs.R_

_ady_

_AllySan_

_ivtacroia osnaleg_

_Abril_

_Lulu Cullen_

_Lavie Scissorhands_

_Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne_

_betthyta saint_

_Motita Witch_

_.cullen_

_Lunn_

_RosyCullen_

_PknaPcosa_

_Andrea C_

_Belen Cullen_

_Gabriela Cullen_

_VVICKY_

_Acmeldan_

_Vampiro-Muffin_

_Mina Emily Cullen_

_LilyHale_

_assenav1980_

_malu-cullen_

_The Love store_

_Y una mención especial a cielitoOoO, que en el capítulo anterior había olvidado agregarla. Lo siento n.n y también miles de gracias por tu aviso y tu review._

Ya saben, si me olvido de alguien, me avisan y les hago una mención especial. Por cierto, mi prima me pidió que preguntara qué edad me darían xP.

Atte.

Laguna Negra.

**Rincón del traductor:**

Hoy, en el rincón del traductor, (se encienden luces, música, cámara y... un fondo de cartón con una foto mía pegada con celo porque no hay presupuesto): LAS COSAS MÁS GRACIOSAS HECHAS CON MI PRIMA I (dedicado a ella, que me ayudó a recordarlas, jejeje). Debo aclarar que estas son sólo las primeras porque la cantidad de idioteces que hicimos fueron incontables.

1. Una vez, cuando éramos niñas, estábamos las dos aburridas sentadas en el patio. La cosa era que mi tío se había dejado un martillo fuera porque había estado arreglando algo, y, ya que si te subes a una escalera se puede ver el patio del vecino, nos dio curiosidad. Y bueno, empezamos a darle a la pared con todo hasta que la rompimos... entonces la vecina se asoma por la ventana y nos ve nadando en su piscina, con toallas y anteojitos de sol, muy instaladas xD. Hubieran visto su cara… no pude olvidármela nunca.

2. Bien, esta es larga. Resulta que cuando éramos pequeñas, teníamos la costumbre de escondernos en un armario ultra pequeño que hay en la casa de mi abuela para asustar a todos. La cosa es que, uños cuantos años más tarde, cuando ya estabamos mucho más grandes, estábamos en la casa de mi abuela, y mientras nuestras madres salían, nos acordamos del armario. Y bueno, de la nada mi prima dice '¿Y si todavía cabemos?'. Seeh, muy bien, lo adivinaron xD. Nos metimos en el mini armario. Y no sé cómo, pero cerramos la puerta y nos quedamos atrapadas en esa posición. Y entonces llegan nuestras madres, y abren la puerta del armario y nos ven en pose estilo egipcio con una torcedura de columna xD. Otras caras inolvidables. Ese día lloré de la risa :D.

3. Esta vez fue de más grandes. Era un domingo nublado, y estábamos en unas calles bastante vacías por lo que no pasaban ni coches ni gente. Entonces mi prima saca su celular y empieza a poner canciones. Y se le ocurre poner 'Accidentally in love', de Shrek (escúchenla si quieren darse una idea de lo que viene), y como amo esa canción y no había nadie, al menos a la vista... me puse en el medio de la calle a cantar a los gritos toda la canción mientras bailaba como una ezquzofrénica con parkinson, y mi prima se destornillaba de risa. Pero como soy yo y a mí siempre me pasa todo, siento que mi prima había dejado de reírse, y entonces me doy la vuelta gritando 'THERE'S NO ESCAPING YOUR LOVE' (parte de la canción) y veo que pasaba caminando un chico como de 27 años mirándome como si me hubiera fumado xD. Si hubiera habido una piedra cerca me hubiera escondido abajo sin dudarlo. Otra cara inolvidable -//-

4. Esta vez fue creo que a los 13 años también. Pasábamos por la casa del chico que me gustaba en ese momento, y como tiene una gran ventana que da afuera pero siempre tiene la persiana cerrada, me pegué contra ella para ver si lo veía (sí, estaba y estoy loca). Entonces yo muy entretenida husmeando, no me di cuenta de que salía alguien de la casa. Y así me vio su madre xD. Otra vez las piedras me fallaron.

5. Estábamos yendo a una tienda con mis primos y mi prima, claro, y de la nada se nos ocurre hacer un ring-raje (eso de tocar el timbre y salir corriendo), pero resulta que mi primo tenía una venda en el brazo y no podía correr. Aunque claro, nos acordamos de eso luego de tocar el timbre... así que no pudimos salir corriendo y nos echaron un sermón de aquellos xD. Qué horror.

Además, de la vez pasada me faltó agregar una cosa xD. Y es que para Crepúsculo tengo una especie de sexto sentido. Sí, sí, sexto sentido xD. Por ejemplo, una vez mi hermano y yo estábamos viendo la tele, pero como no daban nada en especial empezamos a hacer zapping, y de golpe pasa por el MTV. Entonces fue como si una chispa se encendiera en mí, y le dije 'deja ese canal' (con voz estilo 'hazme-caso-o-moriras-de-la-peor-forma'), y lo hice porque tenía la sensación de que darían algo de Crepúsculo. Y así es, a los 5 minutos sale 'bueno, y ahora, un adelanto de la película 'Twilight' presentado por Cam Gigandet...'. Empecé a saltar por toda la habitación mientras mi hermano llamaba a una ambulancia.


	5. Sin chance

Ese Lunes, cuando la escuela volvía a comenzar, no estaba realmente con el ánimo para ver a Edward; no estaba con el ánimo para ver a _nadie._

Alice me había llamado luego de la fiesta y me había invitado a salir. Había rechazado su propuesta alegando que no me sentía bien. Había pasado el fin de semana entero en casa, escondiéndome de Edward.

Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Mientras comía un cereal escuché el timbre sonar. Mi corazón latió con fuerza porque sabía que sería Edward. Él me llevaba a la escuela todas las mañanas; era nuestra rutina.

Me acerqué lentamente para abrirle la puerta. Con la misma lentitud la destrabé, y la abrí con cuidado.

Y ahí estaba él; más hermoso que nunca. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros simples y un suéter. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verme. Su cabello dorado estaba desordenado como siempre, y sus ojos verdes brillaban.

"Buenos días. ¿Lista para irnos?" preguntó, aún sonriendo. _¿Acaso olvidó de que nos besamos?_

"C-claro, un segundo. Déjame coger mi bolso," tartamudeé mientras me volvía para coger mi mochila de la mesa de la cocina.

Una vez estábamos dentro del coche, me sentí nerviosa con Edward a mi lado; no podía decirle nada. ¿_Debería preguntarle si se acuerda?_ Sabía que debía, Edward era mi mejor amigo y podía preguntarle cualquier cosa; siempre entendería.

Decidí comenzar una pequeña charla con él para ver si se acordaba del beso o no.

"Bueno, tu fiesta fue divertida," dije, sonriendo tímidamente. Aún no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Él no parecía alterado.

"Me alegro de que te hayas divertido, yo estaba totalmente borracho," dijo riendo, con la vista fija en la carretera. Suspiré de alivio, era bueno que no recordara el beso.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentí decepcionada; ese beso me había afectado de una muy extraña manera, ¡y él ni siquiera lo _recordaba_! Traté de no parecer muy decepcionada al mirar por la ventana.

"Um, hoy no tengo que ir al comité del anuario; así que tomaré el autobús," dije, aún mirando por la ventana.

"Está bien," respondió tranquilamente, ¡ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuán deprimida estaba!

Cuando estacionamos en la acera de la escuela, salí rápidamente del auto y le murmuré un 'adiós' a Edward sin siquiera girar la cabeza.

No escuché ninguna respuesta de su parte, por lo que seguí andando.

Algún día iba a tener que decírselo, iba a necesitar decirle tarde o temprano que me había besado y que me había encantado cada segundo en que sus labios tocaban los míos. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante el almuerzo, Alice estaba bastante tranquila por alguna razón.

"Alice, ¿ocurre algo?" pregunté preocupada. Me miró cautelosa, decidiendo si debía contarme o no.

"No," espetó. Yo fruncí el ceño; _¿qué diablos le pasa? _No volví a preguntarle por miedo a que se enfadara.

"Bien, ¿aún siguen en pie los planes para esta noche?" Le preguntó Jessica a Alice. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bella, vendrás, ¿no?" me preguntó Alice mirándome, mientras bebía un sorbo de su coca-cola dietética.

"¿Dónde iremos?" pregunté confusa. No sabía que teníamos planes, nadie me había contado nada.

"Saldremos a cenar, todos juntos. ¿No te acordabas?" enfatizó.

"Um, no, no me acordaba, y ¿a quién te refieres con _todos_?" pregunté tranquila, tomando un sorbo de mi propia bebida.

"We're going out to dinner; all of us. Don't you remember?" she emphasized.

"Jessica irá con Mike; Angela irá con Ben; Jasper y yo iremos juntos, y supongo que tú y Edward _tendrán _que ir juntos," dijo.

Me atoré con la bebida ante sus palabras, y poniendo una mano en mi pecho, tosí con fuerza.

"Oh dios mío, ¿Bella estás bien?" preguntó Angela, con los ojos como platos. Comenzó a golpearme en la espalda.

"Sí," logré toser. "Estoy bien, la coca-cola se fue por el otro lado es todo," dije, poniéndome una mano en la base de la garganta; me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

Alice rodó los ojos y Jessica se rió con disimulo.

"¿Tengo que ir _con_ Edward? ¿No puedo ir sola?" protesté, volviendo al tema.

Despúes de haber besado a Edward, apenas y podía mirarlo a la cara, ¡y querían que saliera con él!

"Si todas tenemos citas, tú también tienes que tener una," dijo severa, comiendo un poco de ensalada.

"Pero, ¿tenemos que ir _juntos_? Quiero decir, ¿no podemos ir sólo como amigos?" balbuceé. Miré a Jessica y Angela, y ellas sacudieron la cabeza; estaban de acuerdo con Alice.

"Nope," dijo Alice, rápidamente.

"¿No hay nada que yo pueda decir de todo esto?" pregunté, pasmada.

"No," respondieron todas a la misma vez. Les dirigí una mirada asesina para que vieran lo enfadada que estaba.

"No es justo," murmuré, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Bella? Ni que Edward fuera un psicópata rarito o algo así," dijo Alice, gesticulando con las manos en el aire.

Jessica y Angela rieron con fuerza. Yo fruncí el sueño; _Edward era peor que un psicópata._

"Bella, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, vas a ir te guste o no te guste," dijo Alice escrutándose las cuticulas. Yo suspiré; esa noche iba a ser horrible.

"No tiene que ser una cita de verdad Bella," intentó consolarme Angela. "Sólo tienes que ir _con_ él, pero no como una cita _real_."

Y lo que Angela dijo logró consolarme. No iba a ser una cita de verdad; Edward y yo tan sólo iriíamos juntos y todos los demás también estarían allí.

"¿Sabe Edward que iremos juntos?" le pregunté a Alice.

"Sip, le pregunté en el último período," dijo tranquila. Volví a suspirar mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con frenesí.

"¡Síiiii! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho!" chilló Angela, aplaudiendo como una foca _retardada_.

Quería mucho a Angela y todo, pero a veces ella podía ser realmente _rara_.

"Bueno, entonces, Bella iré a tu casa a las seis," dijo Alice, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

"¿Por qué?" dije confusa.

"Tengo que prepararte... duh," dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hice una mueca, "No necesito que me prepares," dije, agria.

"Quieres lucir bien para Edward, ¿o no?" dijo sonriendo de lado; yo me sonrojé violentamente; Angela y Lauren rieron entre dientes mientras yo las fulminaba con la mirada.

"Como pensaba," me refregó suavemente Alice, y luego se fue de la mesa.

Suspiré. _No podía creer que fuera a salir con Edward esa noche_. Pero también era bueno en parte; sería la perfecta oportunidad para decirle todo a Edward. Necesitaba contarle lo del beso y cuánto lo había amado.

Esa noche lo haría, _sí o sí._

--

Esta semana hay que reconocer que me puse las pilas, porque traduje un poco de cada historia todos los días. Por suerte avanzo bastante bien, así que no falta mucho para que comience con mis nuevas historias y suba los capítulos de las que faltan.

Ahora mismo estoy inspirándome para los primeros capítulos de mi nueva historia (para saber más, mira abajo) escuchando Linkin Park. Creo que el playlist de Meyer es bastante bueno; he descubierto que el rock alternativo y el metal son grandes musas.

Agradecimientos a:

Valen Trentfort

nonblondes

Miicaa

The Love store

MeRxe.

just Forbidden (me equivoqué, en vez de venda quise decir escayola)

XxBluueexX

Laurus Cullen Weasley

C-Marian-T-H-Cullen

Carol-Cullen

meteorita

nathii07

Lulii

RosyCullen (lo siento doña perver pero no hay lemon xD)

xiron

Cirene

jessicullenhale

Gabriela Cullen

mayiya

Zara-Alice

PknaPcosa

damalunaely

eve0120

Diony Black Potter

Belen Cullen

christti

kaarliitha_cullen hotmail. com (lo separé por si no lo admitía)

RociRadcliffe

SadisticTorment

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

Su Broderik

florchu

angel seiriu

KristAlice Cullen

VVICKY

DiliCullen

Como sigamos así los agradecimientos serán más largos que la historia xD. Pero me alegro de que así sea, nada me hace más feliz que leerlos. Me he fijado que en Crepúsculo los reviews que se dejan son muchos más que en la mayor parte de las historias; sobre todo porque tengo 14 reviews en _Mi mejor amigo, el casanova _en versión de Naruto y alrededor de 150 en la versión original.

Ya saben, si me olvido de alguien, mención especial en el próximo capítulo.

Y también quería agregar una cosita :S. Y es que mucha gente me reclama diciéndome que el capítulo está muy corto, que lo haga más largo, que al final el rincón ocupa más... de verdad, quiero recordarles que esto es una traducción, por lo que el largo de los capítulos no puedo marcarlo yo, sencillamente traduzco lo que la autora original escribió. Así que reclamos a la autora y no a mí u.u. Y justamente, hago el rincón también para que tengan algo más que leer si el capítulo es muy corto.

Laguna Negra.

**Rincón del Traductor**

Hola mi gente. Siento decirles que hoy no tendrán sus amadas anécdotas, pero no es por mi vagancia, sino porque tuve otra idea repentina. Resulta que se me ocurrió una historia, pero aún no voy a publicarla hasta haberla acabado porque no me gustaría dejarla colgada y mi inspiración va y viene asombrosamente rápido. Tengo tres ideas que me parecen buenas, pero aún no hay ninguna bien concreta y todavía me falta tiempo. Pero, aún así, me gustaría dejarles el prólogo de lo que vendría a ser un _posible _fic. Y otra pequeña cosita: no se me ocurre un título. Así que me gustaría que me propusieran alguno. Da igual lo patético que sea, da igual que no tengan idea de lo que va la historia: justamente lo que quiero es ver lo que infunde. Había pensado 'Miedo', pero eso suena mucho a película de terror y no pega mucho con la historia. Así que ya sabéis, espero vuestras ideas :).

_Estaba muy acostumbrado a que la gente me odiara. Tan acostumbrado que sinceramente había dejado de afectarme. El odio era una reacción común, y mi personalidad lo provocaba con asombrosa facilidad. Por si fuera poco, la cierta atracción que parecía incitarme a hacer cosas malas tampoco ayudaba._

_Gracias a ese odio, había estado tan solo a lo largo de mis días que ya no esperaba ningún alma caritativa que viniera a rescatarme. Y no la quería. No la necesitaba. No lo había hecho nunca._

_O eso solía pensar._

_Pero nunca había estado tan aterrado en mi vida. Nunca como en ese momento._

_Nunca había pasado tanto miedo, como el miedo que sentía porque ella me odiara._

Bien, eso es todo por hoy. En la próxima entrega de '**Rincón del Traductor**' (ya suena como revista barata para aficcionados xD), continuaré con mis anécdotas en compañía primística (no pregunten), y además, un apartado especial para los lectores que me hayan dejado anécdotas y que hayan consentido su publicación (por ahora, uno solo). Así que ya saben, si quieren que publique sus anécdotas, no tienen más que avisarme :).

Se despide.

LN.

P.D.: No tengo msn. Si alguien quiere escribirme, puede hacerlo a micu _ (guion bajo, por si no sale) 147 (arroba) yahoo . com . ar

P.D.: No, mi nombre no es micu. Pero llamadme como queraís.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sólo se distingue una enorme penumbra, silenciosa y aclimatada. El menor de los ruidos podría parecer una bomba en esa tensa oscuridad, pero sin embargo no hay nadie para producirlo. Y entonces, se prenden todos los reflectores y aparece en él... ¡tarán! la fantástica, fantabulosa, maravillosa..._

Dah, olvídenlo. Sí, he vuelto. Laguna Negra otra vez :).

La verdad no tengo ninguna _excusa_ creíble por mi ausencia. Y tampoco voy a mentirles diciéndoles que se murió mi padre, que hubo un terremoto y se borraron todos mis progresos, o que me secuestraron y recién ahora me devuelven (¿?). La más simple y pura verdad, son las razones que voy a darles a continuación. Por empezar, soy una persona reflexiva y cambiante, y pasaron ciertas cosas (que talvez no son traumáticos para otros, pero para mi sí) que me hicieron desarrollar mi mente y cambiar por dentro. Segundo, me llegó esa cosita molesta, pero que nos afecta a todos en algún momento de la vida, llamada **amor**. Y sí, creedme que es una gran distracción. Por último, a mi madre se le chisporroteó algo y le entraron ganas de comprar una computadora nueva. La cosa con esa computadora nueva es que tiene el maldito _Windows Vista_, y no tiene el _Word_ instalado: no tengo dónde escribir. Pero ahora que volvieron a poner la vieja, creo que podré manejarme con un _Pendrive_.

No se hacen una idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando leí sus mensajes, y de lo feliz que me hace que tanta gente se haya preocupado por mí misma, mi salud y mi ausencia. Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos, estén enojados (cosa que comprendería), o no; no sé si esto vuelva a repetirse, pero como dije, no voy a abandonar nunca.

También me enteré de que otra traductora comenzó a traducir _'My best friend, the player'_. Y debo reconocer que en principio me dio mucha rabia, y me decía a mí misma _'tantas historias, ¡y tenía que elegir justo esa!' _jaja, pero me puse a leerla y cambié totalmente de opinión. Ella está haciendo un gran trabajo, y no soy quien para decir nada. La historia, en primer lugar, no me pertenece a mí. Y también pienso que fue un gran favor lo que hizo, ya que a todas las lectoras que morían por terminar de leer, les cumplió su deseo. No voy a parar con la traducción; ni voy a pedirle a ella que lo haga. Y también se lo agradezco de corazón.

Estoy reanudando todas mis historias; aunque claro que no voy a poder subirlas de un tirón. Pido paciencia, a pesar de que ya me tuvieron más de la debida. Subí este mensaje antes de ponerme a contestar todos los correos que recibí durante este tiempo, porque creo que es justo no hacerlas seguir esperando.

Disculpas otra vez.

**Atte.**

**Laguna Negra.**


End file.
